Secuelas
by LaMenudencia
Summary: #MUSE #THG ¿Qué hay después de la guerra? ¿Quedan suficientes personas en el mundo para que la raza humana continúe? ¿Queda alguien a quien amar? El BellDom está vivo. ¿Hay alguien para ellos? ¿Snow los dejará vivir en paz?
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio.**_

—Matt, de veras creo que deberías salir un momento... quizás... no lo sé. Hablar con alguien. Con un profesional.

— ¿Aún quedan profesionales con vida?— respondió por primera vez en meses.

Dom se sorprendió mucho de que su amigo contestara después de tanto tiempo más intentó que no lo notara porque no necesitaba aquello.

—Sí. Hay... en... algún lado— tragó. Matt tenía razón, no quedaba nadie en ese Laredo más que ellos dos y una colonia de delincuentes, tenían que irse de inmediato antes de que los cazaran pero con la ciudad vacía, eso no iba a pasar.

—Quizás lo mejor sea irnos— repuso y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Como siempre lo hacía.

—Debemos hacerlo— confirmó Dom—. ¿Adónde planeas que vayamos?

—No lo sé— suspiró levemente—. A Canadá. A México. A América.

—Canadá... Canadá ya no existe...

Matt soltó una risa agria. Ni la sombra de su risa escandalosa y siempre viva. Ni la sombra de su armoniosa voz con notas altas de mujer.

—Entonces México. Me gusta ese país de cabrones— dijo cabrones en español chilango.

—México ahora es tierra de nadie.

—Maldito mundo. Por lo menos se acabó la globalización.

—Por lo menos.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que esto no dice mucho. De hecho no dice nada pero es una idea algo inusual que tuve hace un tiempo. Demasiado remordimiento tengo por estarla escribiendo así que por favor, si hay alguien allí, dígame qué opina de mis letras. <em>

_Con amor siempre,_

_Holly._


	2. Un nuevo piano

_**Capítulo 1. Un nuevo piano.**_

Caminaba por las calles desiertas antes de que anocheciera, esto de conseguir comida en un lugar en el que ya no había mucha civilización lo aterraba un poco pero le había devuelto el ánimo de seguir con vida y de ser una persona y no un zombie o un muerto en vida. Hace unas semanas, un año atrás la guerra había concluido. No muy bien, eso queda excelentemente claro. Y ahora estaba solo... Bueno, tenía a Dom. Eso lo consolaba un poco. Pero de cientos de personas que él conocía, de millones de fans que él tenía... Sólo le quedó Dom. Sólo Dom.

En su bolsa llevaba provisiones para una semana lo que estaba bien porque si las cosas marchaban como hasta ahora; podría acercarse a vivir al sur de la ciudad donde ya no quedaba nadie. Donde todo se había perdido porque los rebeldes quisieron acabar con ellos primero. Y lo lograron.

Ya no cantaba, realmente casi no hablaba. Había cambiado demasiado desde que pasó lo que pasó. Y decidió caminar sin mirar al frente, tal como las otras veces que Dom le dijo que le haría bien, en realidad no le hacía ningún bien ya que estar solo simplemente era como estar dormido.

Pero no hoy.

A lo lejos, y ni tan lejos, se escuchó un piano... No lo tocaban bien, ni de cerca sonaba exquisito, estaba desafinado y apestaba a madera mojada. Eso era lo que Matt se imaginaba. Y la voz que cantaba era... diferente... a cualquiera que hubiese escuchado, no era bonita y estaba más desafinada que el piano pero tenía algo, algo que no se le podía negar, algo que no pensó que aún quedara en este mundo, en esta tierra de nadie. En este maldito pozo de dolor y desechos tóxicos. Vida.

_I'm falling down... and 15000 people scream, they were all begging for your dream._

_I'm falling down... 5000 houses burning down, no one is going to save this town. Too late I already found what I was looking for, you know it wasn't here, no, it wasn't here._

—_I was calling your name, but you would never hear me sing, you wouldn't let me begin_— susurró, no cantó, que quede muy en claro que no lo hizo y no lo volvería hacer. O eso pensaba.

Fue corriendo a la horrible voz. Un fan suyo estaba vivo y él debería saludarle y agradecerle que después de todo lo que pasó no lo hubiera olvidado, tenía que darle algún cumplido por recordar tan vieja canción suya y abrazarle porque hace tiempo que no sentía ganas de abrazar a nadie. Hace un par de años. O menos, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Ya sabía qué le diría: "oye, me encanta no ser el único con voz de mujer, si preparas tu voz quizás llegues a ser un cantante excelente, yo podría enseñarte a tocar el piano". Bueno, de verdad se estaba pasando de buena gente con su cumplido y con el conocer a ese fan suyo pero nunca antes tuvo tiempo de convivir de verdad con alguno, ¿por qué no ahora?

Corrió un par de calles y se topó con una casa casi intacta, fachada roja, muy grande y con vidrios polarizados como ventanas. No se veía nada hacia adentro pero había un enorme hueco en la pared que dejaba al descubierto a una muchacha rolliza de anchas caderas y cabello largo y negro sentada frente al piano. Ella era quien cantaba.

Siendo una mujer no tendría sentido el decirle aquél cumplido así que pensó en otro pero de verdad no se le ocurría nada.

—_Too late I already found what I was looking for. You know it wasn't you, no, it wasn't you__. NOUOUOHHHHH!_— chilló estridentemente la muchacha.

No le podía ver la cara porque su cabello se la tapaba pero sí podía ver que su ropa vieja y gastada le quedaba muy grande, seguramente antes era mucho más gorda. Entonces caminó hacia ella y le tocó el hombro para que ella lo mirara y supiera que estaba allí, que estaba vivo. Que existía aunque...

Todo pasó muy rápido. Ella dejó de tocar y le apuntó con una pistola a la frente mientras enrojecía y temblaba de miedo. Matt levantaba las manos y caía de rodillas ante esos ojos color oscuros y no ante el arma.

* * *

><p><em>La canción, como sabrán, es de Muse y la escribió Matt Bellamy. Si hay alguien allí, por favor no me haga sufrir con su silencio. *Dramas mil* Jaja <em>

_Con amor siempre,_

_Holly._


	3. Amenaza

_**Capítulo 2. Amenaza.**_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— demandó la muchacha de bellos y muy comunes ojos color café.

—Yo... Yo soy... Matt Bellamy— tartamudeó él.

Ella no bajó el arma pero sí lo miró con sorpresa. _No me cree_, pensó Matt, _no cree que sea el hombre que compuso la canción que ella estaba cantando tan fervientemente_.

—_Too late I already found what I was looking for. You know it wasn't you_— habló despacio pero con seguridad en cada una de las letras pronunciadas.

—Sé que eres tú. No soy estúpida. Dime qué es lo que quieres. ¿Comida? ¿Agua? ¿Mi vida? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Quedamos pocos habitantes en el mundo, comida tengo mucha y agua la conseguiré en un par de días cuando la pipa llegue del río.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y apuntó a su corazón.

—Aún no me has dicho qué es lo que quieres— dijo duramente.

Matt se puso de pie pero no dejaba de tener las manos levantadas, quería que ella viera que él no iba a lastimarla así que simplemente se limitó a sonreír o a tratar de hacerlo pero las sonrisas ya no le salían como antes.

—Te escuché tocar y cantar. Lo haces terrible. Quisiera... enseñarte a hacerlo— había terciopelo en su voz, había caricias y quizás hasta comprensión.

Ella cargó el arma y se la pegó al pecho.

—No vas a engañarme tú también— casi jalaba el gatillo.

— ¿Ya te han engañado antes?— preguntó neutralmente. Por alguna razón sentía celos en sí. Pero ¿celos de qué?

— ¿Quién más está contigo, Matt Bellamy?

—Estoy solo— respondió automáticamente. No era cierto, estaba con Dom pero él no estaba cerca.

—No te creo— rechistó duramente—. Tú jamás estarías solo. ¿Por qué estás en México?

— ¿No lo sabes?— preguntó dolido— No queda nadie en Londres, no en donde yo vivía. Ya no queda nada para mí allá. Así que tomé el primer avión que salió para acá, lo manejaban unos piratas, nos metimos de contrabando y llegamos hace un par de meses. No sé en dónde estamos exactamente pero he oído que en el sur no queda nada y queda todo. Consigo suficiente comida para irme al último hotel en el que me hospedé en la última gira.

—The 2nd Law— era una afirmación pero aún así Matt asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi novia, mi hijo y su hijo fueron asesinados en mi cara. Me amenazaron. Me torturaron. Y aún así aquí estoy intentando acercarme a una fan que no conozco para tener un poco de contacto humano. Para ver que vale la pena vivir a pesar de haberlo perdido todo.

—Dijiste llegamos. Y también dijiste que no estás solo. Si tanto te disgusta la vida sin todos tus millones y sin tu estúpida novia, ¿por qué le mientes a la persona que te apunta con un arma?— escupió ella.

—Dom está conmigo— era raro hablar de personas que ella conocía pero él no sabía absolutamente nada de ella— y no es el dinero lo que me importa.

— ¿Dominic?— ella se ablandó por unos momentos, Matt vio su oportunidad.

—Howard, sí. Sólo quedamos nosotros dos. Sólo dos— susurró. Tendría un lapso de agonía en cualquier momento al revivir todo aquello con esta muchacha y entonces le suplicaría que lo matara y que por favor le llevara la comida a Dom y le pidiera perdón. Pero por otro lado sabía que no lo haría porque se le notaba a la muchacha que sentía algo por su amigo.

— ¿Y Chris? ¿Y Kelly? ¿Sus hijos...?

—Murieron todos en el primer bombardeo que hubo en Teignmouth— dijo Matt y después tragó. Lagrimas brotaban detrás de sus ojos, inundándolos así de sal y agua. Pero, ¿por qué ella también lloraba?

De pronto, bajó el arma y la guardó en su pantalón, que por cierto, también le quedaba muy grande y estaba muy gastado. Miró a Matt a los ojos y asintió levemente.

—Dom y tú... ¿están solos?

—Sí. Estamos en una casa que no está muy destruida en la calle Río Yaqui.

— ¿Qué hacen allí?

—A un kilometro aterrizó el avión en el que llegamos.

—Bueno, quizás no lo hayas notado pero los aviones aterrizan aquí muy a menudo.

—Lo he notado— respondió Matt.

— ¿Puedes tocar algo para mí?— preguntó después de una larga pausa y señaló el piano.

—No— contestó Matt secamente—. Pero puedo enseñarte.


	4. Experimento

_**Capítulo 3. Experimento.**_

La muchacha no aceptó que Matt le enseñara a tocar el piano. Él no lo entendía, ella era una fan, ella conocía las canciones de MUSE y sabía de la existencia de la familia Wolstenholme. ¿Por qué se rehusaba a tener contacto con él?

—Así que simplemente te irás— demandó cuando ella emprendió marcha.

No hubo respuesta, así que lo poco que quedaba de Matt Bellamy salió a flote y se dio media vuelta también.

Llegó más tarde de lo previsto con Dom, era la hora del crepúsculo. Le tendió la comida y no hablo en lo que restó del tiempo que estuvieron despiertos.

Pero Dom sí lo hizo.

—Mañana saldremos, iremos al pueblo que está habitado y buscaremos ayuda.

Matt asintió como reflejo y Dom se enfureció un poco.

—Hablo de un psicólogo, Matt. Alguien que te ayude.

Matt hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y se volteó hacia la pared. No quería pensar en nada, no quería sentir nada por nadie y tampoco quería que esa muchacha que lo había devuelto a la vida se hubiese marchado así sin más. Pasó toda la noche sin dormir pensando en ella y en lo muy delgada que estaba. Por supuesto era mucho más gorda de lo que Matt había sido jamás pero su ropa delataba que ella había bajado mucho de peso, quizás después de la guerra. Quizás durante ella. Quizás alguien había abusado de ella de alguna manera y por eso no había querido tener nada que ver con Matt. Quizás por eso le había apuntado con el arma al instante. Llegó a una sola conclusión: ésa chica lo había devuelto a la vida sólo porque lo acercó a la muerte.

A la mañana siguiente, Matt seguía sin pegar un ojo. Dom despertó temprano y después de un ligero desayuno, emprendieron marcha.

— ¿Adónde iremos?— preguntó Matt. Esperaba no muy lejos, no tenía muchas fuerzas para un largo camino, de ningún modo.

—A la colonia Roma— apuntó Dom—. La semana pasada, cuando fui por comida al pueblo, me topé con una joven bastante linda, ella me explicó que la única ayuda de esa talla estaría en la colonia Roma. Incluso me dijo cómo llegar. Dice que sigamos las vías del tren. También dice que es casi una metrópoli.

— ¿Una metrópoli?— Matt sintió un mareo.

Metrópoli.

Gente.

Personas.

Ayuda.

¿Por qué la colonia Roma había sobrevivido?

—Dice que las personas poderosas se refugiaban en la colonia Roma, escondiéndose en los sótanos. Sólo allí tienen sótanos. ¡Increíble! ¿No crees?

Matt parpadeó innumerables veces. De cualquier modo no confiaba en Dom. Dudaba que lo que él decía fuera cierto. Habían conseguido dos mochilas de excursión, comida, dos lámparas, una azul y una amarilla. Un poco de ropa y jabón. No tanto pero sí el necesario para un par de semanas. Sin contar que habían llenado dos garrafones de veinte litros de agua el día que la pipa llegó del río, días antes.

Caminaron hacia el tren y cuando entraron se encontraron en un aprieto.

—¡F16! ¡F16!— chillaba una voz aguda mientras corría hacia el tren.

Matt y Dom no entendieron pero en cuanto oyeron los disparos supieron que debían esconderse. Salieron corriendo de la estación a una calle abandonada y se metieron a una casa sin puertas infestada de ratas... y arañas.

— ¡No! ¡NO, AQUÍ NO!— gritó Matt en cuanto dos arañas enormes de jardín le caminaron por los brazos.

Dom lo calló y corrieron hacia la avenida.

Grave error.

Si no hubiese sido por la chica gorda que corría a gran velocidad hacia ellos y los jaló a ambos para meterlos al andén de nuevo, quizás ya no quedaría nada de lo que algún día fue MUSE.

Corrieron por los compartimentos que daban al baño.

Cuando estuvieron a oscuras y los disparos se oyeron lejos, ella por fin pudo hablar.

— ¿Tienen una lámpara?

Dom abrió su mochila y a tientas sacó la lámpara azul, la prendió y pudieron ver que una bala había perforado el brazo de ella y había salido dejándole así un agujero del tamaño de una semilla.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Dom, alarmado.

—Cállate, estúpido. No importa qué me pase, importan ustedes. ¿Adónde iban? ¿En qué estaban pensando? Valle de San Lorenzo es demasiado seguro para que ustedes le abandonen. ¡Dejaron la calle más segura del país! ¡Son unos imbéciles!

Ambos hombres estaban atónitos. Esa herida se estaba cerrando. ¡Se cerraba! Como si fuese un videojuego o un simple holograma. Matt no lo contuvo y comenzó a vomitar el ligero desayuno de esa mañana.

—Qué asco— dijo Dom.

—Eres una princesa, Dominic— reprochó ella pero no pudo reprimir la curvatura de una sonrisa.

—Tenemos que irnos— dijo mirándola sorprendido porque ella supiera su nombre, su ubicación y sobre todo la forma en la que les salvó la vida.

— ¿Adónde? Díganme que del país.

—No. A la colonia Roma. Matt necesita ayuda— explicó Dom al ver la cara de horror de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué? ¡A la colonia Roma! He conocido gente estúpida pero jamás como ustedes— chilló en voz baja, furiosa.

—Lo siento pero es necesario, Matt necesita ayuda— respondió Dom firmemente.

Hubo un silencio en el que la joven meditaba mientras miraba a la nada y después comenzó a hablar: —Soy un experimento fallido de mutación. Hago cosas como curarme sola o plasmar notas de una canción de mi memoria en un piano. Sé que lo hago terriblemente— dijo mirando a Matt que aún estaba enfermo— pero sólo es un efecto secundario. Me llamo Trinidad, por cierto. Y ahora que sé que jamás me harán daño, los guiaré hasta la colonia Roma. Pero será todo.

* * *

><p><em>Los lugares son reales, la historia está tomando forma y creo que más bien será un crossover, ya verán. Si es que hay alguien que ve. <em>

_Con amor siempre, _

_Holly._


	5. Quetzalcóatl

_**Capítulo 4. Quetzalcóatl**_

—No queremos tu ayuda— dijo Matt enojado, de verdad estaba furioso, ¿quién se creía esa tipa? Primero le apuntaba con un arma y después ya quería escoltarlos.

Y lo entendió.

Ella estaba enamorada de Dominic. En cuanto Matt le mencionó a Dom: ella bajó el arma. Ahora que lo veía con él: decidía ayudarlos. ¡Por dios! Qué ciego había sido al pensar en ella de otra forma.

—Cállate, Matt— dijo Dominic sacándolo del pequeño sopor en el que se había hundido sin darse cuenta.

La chica lo miró con ojos envenenados y abrió la puerta del baño.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — gritó Dom corriendo tras ella. Pero ella comenzó a correr— ¡Por favor, espera! — Jadeó pero ella no se detenía.

— ¡Trinidad!

De pronto, ella se detuvo. Matt hizo que ella se detuviera. Lo cual lo sorprendió porque no creyó tener un solo poder sobre la joven. En un parpadeo ella estaba junto a Dom.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Chilló asustado el hombre— ¿Cómo…?

—Mutación— respondió ella recordándole lo que le dijo hacía unos minutos.

Matt corrió hacia ellos y se detuvo a un metro de Trinidad. No sabía qué decir, salvo: _"¿por qué jodidos te detuviste cuando yo te llamé?"_ Si lo que pensaba era cierto, Matt no tendría por qué estar pensando en alguna sola posibilidad que existiera con ella y después de todo, hacía apenas un año que su novia y su hijo habían muerto.

— ¿Por qué quieres acompañarnos? — preguntó Matt. Sí, esa era una pregunta mejor.

—Porque no quiero que los maten— dijo ella. Por un momento, por un solo segundo se vio en ella una juventud tan pura y una dulzura tan enorme que Matt no pudo resistirse. Soltó un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y Dom lo miró exorbitado.

—No van a matarnos— respondió Dom intentando darle algún tipo de coherencia a lo que estaba pasando.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué vinieron aquí— bufó ella en burla.

—En el mundo no queda nada.

—He oído que en el norte, los americanos tienen internet y drenaje— dijo Trinidad pensativa. De verdad se veía muy curiosa.

— ¿El norte? — Preguntó Dom atónito— Yo tenía mi casa en Los Ángeles… No queda nada allí— dijo como si fuese una muy mala noticia para ella.

—Eso es… lo que te quieren hacer creer— dijo ella después de mirar a los lados a ver si alguien los escuchaba.

Jaló a Dom de la camisa y caminó deprisa hacia afuera, hacia la calle. Matt los siguió aunque se preguntó si ella quería que lo hiciera.

Caminaron rápidamente por calles que jamás habían pisado, calles desiertas en las que las casas estaban casi intactas.

— ¿Nos dirás qué pasa? — preguntó Dom algo nervioso.

—Cuando lleguemos al cuartel— respondió ella casi en un susurro.

Dom se detuvo y detuvo a Matt también y entonces habló: —Matt tenía razón. No queremos tu ayuda. Lo siento pero no te conozco y no sé qué demonios es lo que quieres de nosotros o lo que pretendes.

— ¿Matt no te habló de mi, Dom? — dijo realmente dolida.

— ¿Hablarme de ti? Pero si…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Soy la última muser que queda en el mundo. Si no fuera por mi o por ustedes, MUSE ya no existiría.

— ¿Y por ser muser nos salvarás?

—No. Quizás ustedes que vienen del viejo mundo no lo sepan pero aquí hay leyendas. Aquí hay profecías. Aquí hay magia— respondió misteriosamente.

—No nos tomes el pelo.

—Sólo síganme y escuchen lo que tengo que decir. Si después de eso no quieren nada de mí, me iré y jamás me volverán a ver.

Matt y Dom se miraron a los ojos. Estaba loca. Todos estaban locos. Ellos también lo estaban, la guerra los había vuelto así. Así que sí. La seguirían.

Llegaron a una casa enorme en la calle Río Escondido. A un kilometro de donde estaba el tren. A unas calles de su viejo escondite. Se preguntaban cómo es que jamás habían visto nada cuando llegaron pero era muy normal. Ellos también tenían sótano.

—¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! — llamó en cuanto entraron a la casita que parecía ser bastante humilde pero por dentro tenía tecnologías muy desarrolladas. Cuadros con rayos laser que detectaban a cualquier partícula que pasaba por allí. Micro cámaras en las masetas que colgaban del techo e impresionantes cuartos de vigilancia a los que no pudieron husmear a gusto porque les impidieron la vista unos gigantones.

—¡Trinidad! — llamó una voz con un acento holandés.

La voz se materializó frente a sus ojos y se convirtió de una pelusa a una joven muy pequeña de estatura, cabello rojo intenso y ojos azules como el cielo. Era realmente hermosa. Ambos hombres se recordaron que esta gente tenía súper poderes por ser experimentos fallidos de mutación.

—Lo he traído, Rachel. Quetzalcóatl ha venido a salvarnos.


	6. ¡Explícame de qué hablas!

Capítulo 5. ¡Explícame de qué hablas!

Rachel los condujo a una habitación que estaba amueblada rústicamente. No había ventanas, no había cámaras, no había cuadros o pinturas ni fotos en las paredes desvaídas y amarillentas. Rachel tomó asiento en un viejo sillón azul para dos personas y les invitó a sentarse a los demás en el sillón de enfrente que también era azul.

— ¿Quetzal-qué dijiste? — preguntó Dominic en cuanto se sentó junto a Rachel.

Esta se puso tensa por la cercanía del baterista pero él ni siquiera la miraba a ella, Dom miraba fijamente a Trinidad.

—Quetzalcóatl— contestó ella firme y claramente.

—Explícate— dijo Dom sin paciencia— ¡Explica todo! ¿Por qué dices que hay vida en Norteamérica?

Rachel se aclaró la garganta y todos la miraron súbitamente.

—Lo siento— dijo y su cabello se tornó rojo claro, como el rubor de sus mejillas—. Tenía algo en la garganta.

Trinidad se rió por lo bajo y después se puso bastante seria.

—Tenemos lecturas, testigos y evidencias de que queda muchísima gente en Norteamérica. Se están encerrando. Están construyendo una enorme y electrificada muralla en los finales de Guerrero, colindando con el mar, nos están rodeando también a nosotros pero no han llegado a la altura del centro del país, es por eso que tu avión pudo entrar.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Nosotros no vimos ninguna muralla enorme ni nada que se le parezca— repuso Dom.

—Eso es lo curioso, ¿no crees? La muralla es invisible a los ojos humanos pero no a los radares. Cornelius Snow, jefe máximo de la armada americana ha implantado todo tipo de armamento desconocido habido y por haber. ¿Sabes qué mueve a la ciencia, niño? — Dijo acercándose a él, siseando con furia— Guerra. Eso impulsa a la ciencia. ¿Sabes qué planea Snow? Matarnos a todos los que no queremos ser parte de su maldita ciudad construida sobre las cenizas de México, Estados Unidos y parte muy pequeña de Canadá.

"Hay soldados que escaparon y que están aquí sólo para vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos. Para liberar al mundo del detonador de la tercera guerra mundial. ¿O es que no sabías que fue él quien lo planeó todo para quedarse solo en el mundo?

—Basta— cortó Rachel pero Trinidad no le hizo caso y se puso de pie.

— ¡Eres nuestra última maldita esperanza, Quetzalcóatl! Eres todo lo que hemos estado esperando. Sin ti, no llegaremos lejos. Como ya te dije, aquí la magia existe. Tú existes. Saliste de Londres y viniste aquí sólo para conquistar tus legendarias tierras y liberar al mundo de esa maldita peste.

— ¡Ya basta, Trinidad! — demandó Rachel.

—Vine aquí porque Matt necesita ayuda— contestó Dom lentamente, No daba crédito a sus oídos.

— ¡Estás aquí para salvarnos, Dominic! Tu estúpido amigo sólo sobrevivió para traerte a este maldito y desquiciado lugar, llámalo destino o magia, llámalo estupidez o condena. Estás aquí sólo para ayudarnos a detener a Snow.

—¡He dicho que pares, soldado!

Trinidad comenzó a temblar y Rachel le advirtió que se tranquilizara o haría estallar el escondite.

Ella desapareció en un parpadeo.

Matt y Dom estaban volviéndose locos. Tenían tantas preguntas como miedo y querían, sobre todo, salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Tendrán que disculparla— dijo Rachel lentamente—. Ella está esperanzada porque cree en los héroes. Hace muchísimos años, creo que sabrán sobre la cultura Tolteca… Ellos escribieron que Quetzalcóatl regresaría a hacer justicia sobre aquellos que despoblaran al mundo y sobre todo aquellos que intentaran hacerse con las riquezas de éste. Pero ellos no se referían al dinero. Se referían al conocimiento. Trinidad tiene razón, lo que impulsa a la ciencia es la guerra. Quetzalcóatl vendría en su forma humana, como la primera vez. Un hombre rubio de ojos de color distinto al de la tierra, alto y fuerte.

—Dom está flacucho— respondió Matt en burla. No era el momento pero aún así Rachel sonrió.

—Ella está desesperada, como todos nosotros. La leyenda corrió como un rumor hace apenas unas semanas.

— ¿Hace un mes? — preguntó Matt extrañado.

—Sí, más o menos.

Le lanzó una mirada a Dom y este negó intensamente con la cabeza.

—No seas estúpido, Matt.

—Puede que sea cierto.

—No digas idioteces.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Rachel al no entender nada.

—Nosotros llegamos a México hace un mes— respondió Matt.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, para ser sincera, desde el principio supe que sería Dom y no Matt pero eehhhhh las engañé. Bueno, a ti, Ann.<em>

_Con amor siempre, _

_Holly._


	7. Captura

_**Capítulo 6. Captura.**_

Cuenta cuantas personas en el mundo tienes a tu alrededor. Imposible, ¿verdad? Algo más sencillo: cuenta cuántas personas te importan de veras. Y ahora divídelas por ocho. Esas personas son las que se van a quedar contigo mucho tiempo porque nada es para siempre. Cuando veas que tus amigos de borracheras no se quedan, cuando veas que todos esos compañeros de trabajo te dan la espalda, cuando tu mejor amigo cometa la peor de las traiciones entonces busca un escape. Pero ten en cuenta que las personas van y vienen, unas sí permanecerán. Otras se irán sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Lo siento pero no soy Quetzalcóatl— dijo Dominic agriamente. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir pero Matt no lo siguió.

—Dom... No tengas miedo... No... — comenzó pero Dom lo cortó tajantemente.

—No puedo ayudarlos y tú tampoco. No sé pelear, matar ni combatir a sangre fría, mucho menos dirigir un ejército de mutantes. Estas cosas están fuera de la realidad, Matthew. Nosotros jamás soñamos con algo así. Yo soy baterista, no un guerrero y mucho menos un dios tolteca.

—Seremos más si nos quedamos— razonó Matt.

—Quedarán más muertos si nos quedamos.

Y sin decir una palabra más caminó hacia la salida. Matt lo siguió después de unos segundos disculpándose con Rachel y corriendo detrás de ese rubio cobarde.

Después de lo que pasó se preguntaban muchas cosas, que si era verdad lo que les habían dicho, que por qué querían usar a un baterista como un guerrero, que cómo llegarían a la colonia Roma si todo estaba infestado de asesinos. Para variar, decidieron tres cosas, la primera fue que buscarían armas, muchas armas y municiones, aprenderían a disparar y a matar si era preciso. ¿Cómo? No sabían, pero lo harían. La segunda: se irían a la colonia Roma cuando estuvieran capacitados para protegerse del peligro y entre tanto la tercera cosa que decidieron fue por separado. Matt decidió volver a buscar a aquella chica, Trinidad y sacarle toda la información posible. La buscaría todos los días. Y Dom decidió no volver a tener nada qué ver con esa gente.

Y así pasaron las semanas.

Matt iba todos los días al piano pero ella nunca estaba. A veces pasaba por Río Escondido pero la casa parecía tan desierta como las demás. Y luego estaba Dom disparando dardos con veneno, balas y hasta cuchillos a las paredes. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Iba a sacar adelante a Matt porque lo amaba y porque era lo único que le quedaba. No lo iba a dejar morirse de la tristeza porque él sabía perfectamente que esa era una de las más dolorosas y agónicas de las muertes.

El día en que la tercera decisión quedó rota por ambas partes fue uno de los días más importantes.

Matt decidió dejar de buscar a Trinidad. Ya habían pasado siete semanas y ella no volvía a tocar el piano, no volvía a estar aquí... Haciéndolo sentir vivo. Así que cuando venía de regreso de tomar las provisiones de esa semana se sorprendió al escuchar su voz... Muy tenuemente. Muy débilmente y muy bien acompañada pero era su voz.

_Healed? Or are you still just reeling?_

_Are you fine? Have you found a way to escape?_

_Are you here, just because I need you?_

_Can we hole up? A big freeze is heading our way_

Por supuesto que era él. Era su música pero jamás se imaginó volver a escucharla. Porque él no la tocaría de nuevo y porque había decidido dejar de buscar a su única fan.

_We are on a hiding to nowhere_

_We still hope, but our dreams are not the same_

_And I, I lost before I started_

_I'm collapsing in stellar clouds of gas_

—Hear me— ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz tan desafinada, tan chirriante e irritante—, what words just can't convey. Feel me; don't let the sun in your heart decay— corrió hacia Ella antes de que se callara, antes de que desapareciera—. Right, or will you show me mercy? We've expelled the goodness from our hearts. Are you here, just to prove you're winning? Can we hole up, and ride out this electrical storm?

_We destroyed something beautiful_

_We have faith, but our truths are not the same_

_Don't give up, don't let the magic leave us_

—Stop the loneliest force becoming king of the universe— dijo Matt en cuanto la vio sentada en el suelo junto al piano. Le habría costado mucho recordar la letra de la canción en otro momento pero no hoy. No ahora.

Trinidad lo miró hasta con aburrimiento y pulsó pause en su teléfono celular. Era muy antiguo realmente, en Inglaterra los usaban hace seis años. ¿Cómo es que ella guardaba ese cacharro?

—Ven, siéntate— dijo Trinidad amablemente y señaló un espacio vacío entre ella y el banco del piano.

Matt se sentó y aún sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho a causa de esa muchacha.

— ¿Ese soy yo? — preguntó él al mirar el fondo de pantalla del celular de la chica y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en su cara. Una muy melancólica.

Ella asintió y sonrió también. Fugazmente recordó lo loca que estaba por él, antes... Antes de todo.

—Hay cosas en el mundo que te importan de veras y con fervor, cosas con las que, sabes, jamás podrías vivir— comentó Trinidad elocuente pero tristemente—. Yo tenía una familia grande. Tenía un novio increíble. Amigos por doquier, a algunos de ellos los consideraba parte vital de mi vida. Tenía este celular con el que me veían siempre y también tenía muchas mascotas.

»De todos ellos, sólo me quedó este celular... Y eso fue todo. Después pasaron a recolectar gente para experimentar con ella; yo estaba sola, completamente sola. Me hicieron cosas que ni te imaginas y ni quiero recordar nunca jamás. Al final me dejaron moribunda en un basurero, Rachel me encontró. Ella estaba huyendo y se detuvo en mi basurero. Y me salvó... Entiendo lo que sientes, Matt. Pero si existe un dios... Él demanda que sigamos luchando y nos ha enviado a Quetzalcóatl. Porque más que ser humanos somos Fénix y siempre resurgiremos de las cenizas.

Matt asimiló sus palabras lentamente. Ella estaba igual de muerta por dentro que él, eso le quedaba claro y tenía ese cacharro para aferrarse a la vida. No era un dios, ni era un espíritu mágico que la hacía luchar. Era el recuerdo de su familia, amigos, mascotas y, maldijo internamente, novio.

Así que ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no emplear toda esa práctica de matón para derribar a aquél tirano por el que su familia estaba muerta?

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó la joven exaltada mirando por encima de su hombro después de unas horas, ya hasta iba a anochecer. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Un pájaro? — preguntó Matt contrariado por el enorme miedo que mostró Trinidad.

— ¿Qué hacía un pájaro mirándonos tan atentamente? — se cuestionó ella.

Quizás era una chica paranoica pero si no fuese por eso ahora estaría hasta muerta.

Animales enormes llegaron, eran gigantes para ser perros buldog, normales pero tenían suficiente tamaño para hacerse pasar por humanos si se veían de muy lejos, porque sólo la distancia podía esconder esos enormes colmillos.

Trinidad se puso de pie y sacó su arma más grande, Matt hizo lo mismo pero demasiado lento. Llegaron en un parpadeo junto a ellos y comenzaron a atacar. Trinidad les disparaba a los pies y a la cabeza para que se detuviera o por lo menos retrocedieran pero no lo hacían, parecían indestructibles, Matt entretanto ideaba un plan para sacarlos de allí. Miró a su alrededor y todo lo que vio que le serviría fue un asta, diminuto pero de acero puro. Fue corriendo por él pero era demasiado tarde, los mutantes habían atrapado a Trinidad y la tenían contra el piano.

— ¡Aléjense de mí, mutos asquerosos! — chilló ella y acto seguido le mordió el cuello a uno arrancándole parte de su cuello, el muto cedió pero otras dos criaturas la tomaron de los brazos.

Matt se apresuró y enterró el asta en el centro del costado del cuerpo de uno y lo atravesó junto con la otra criatura. Éstas también cedieron y cayeron al piso pero lo que pasó después ninguno se lo esperó.

Un helicóptero que no parecía un helicóptero sino una nave interestelar descendió y hombres vestidos con armaduras blancas como en las películas de fantasía bajaron en sogas de material que no parecía para nada natural. Matt le gritó a Trinidad que corriera mientras él les disparaba a los hombres y estos caían muertos al suelo pero ella estaba paralizada.

— ¡CORRE! ¡POR FAVOR, CORRE! — desesperado desgarraba su garganta como en el concierto más pesado de toda su carrera.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir sintiendo toda esa desesperación por salvar a una chica que parecía casi inmortal, perdió la consciencia porque uno de los hombres le disparó.

* * *

><p>Perdón por tardar tanto esta vez pero la inspiración se había ido. Regresó y miren lo que os trajo consigo. Les dije que se estaba convirtiendo en un crossover pero nadie me hizo caso. Aquí tienen las consecuencias, un agente de la paz ha raptado a Matt. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.<p>

Con amor siempre,

Holly.


End file.
